Being Percy
Being Percy is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It's a busy day at the docks and Percy needs to get to his mail trucks, but no-one takes any notice of him. Then, Percy observes Gordon who thunders into the docks blowing his whistle. Gordon demands that Salty get out of the way of the express. This gives Percy an idea and later, when he wants to leave the docks with his mail, he demands that everyone moves out of his way, just like Gordon. Later, Percy spots slow, old Toby on the track ahead. This means that Percy has to go slow, too. He orders Toby to move aside, but Toby is so surprised by Percy's outburst that he stops completely. Percy then watches Gordon fly past on the express line. Percy gets an idea and switches onto the express line at the next junction to be just like Gordon. Percy feels very proud and rushes through Maithwaite station - without stopping to collect his mail. At Maron, Percy meets Alicia Botti who is waiting for Gordon to take her to the Fat Controller to have a meal. Percy wants to be as good as Gordon, so he tells Alicia Botti to climb into his cab and he will take her to Knapford. Instead of dropping off Alicia Botti at Knapford, however, Percy steams proudly by. But there's trouble ahead... Gordon and Percy are steaming straight towards each other on the same line! Gordon orders Percy to make way for the express, but Percy doesn't move and tells Gordon to make way for the mail. Neither engine gets out of the way and neither can stop in time! As Gordon approaches, he quickly veers into a siding where he smashes the buffers and derails. Percy is upset because he is responsible for Gordon's derailment and wants to put things right. First, he takes Alicia Botti to Knapford and apologises to Miss Botti and the Fat Controller. Next, he puffs quickly to the Search and Rescue Centre where he asks James to help pull Rocky to rescue Gordon. Soon, Gordon is back on the rails and Percy sets off to collect and deliver the mail. Finally, Percy puffs sadly to Knapford where the Fat Controller is waiting for him. The Fat Controller asks Percy why he wants to be Gordon when he's perfect being Percy and all the other engines agree. Percy is now happy to be Percy. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Salty (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * The bird watcher (cameo) * The teacher (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * M.C. BUNN Trivia * Deleted stock footage from Tickled Pink is used. * The plot is similar to As Good as Gordon. Goofs * How did Percy change tracks so quickly after Toby? And again after Gordon swerved onto the siding? * In one scene, the bird watcher can be seen at Maithwaite station, but in the very next scene, he can be seen on the platform at Maron station. * In real life, signalmen would have kept Percy from getting so close to Toby nor would they have let Percy on the express line in the first place. * In real life, Percy's driver would have made him stop at Maithwaite to pick up the mail. * Maithwaite is on Thomas's branchline, so the express line wouldn't run through there anyway. * Brakevans should have been added to Salty, Percy, Toby, Edward, and Henry's trains. * Because stock footage is used, James can be seen in his pink livery. *Percy has taken Alicia Botti once. Quotes * Percy: I like being Gordon, It makes me feel bold. I'll do what I want to, not what I'm told! * Percy: I'm really just Percy, I'm small and I'm green. I'm silly, I'm slow, I don't want to be seen! Gallery File:BeingPercytitlecard.jpg|Title card File:BeingPercy.png File:BeingPercy1.jpg File:BeingPercy2.jpg File:BeingPercy3.jpg File:BeingPercy4.jpg|Salty and Percy File:BeingPercy5.jpg File:BeingPercy6.jpg File:BeingPercy7.jpg File:BeingPercy8.jpg|Gordon File:BeingPercy9.jpg File:BeingPercy10.jpg File:BeingPercy11.jpg File:BeingPercy12.jpg File:BeingPercy13.jpg File:BeingPercy14.jpg File:BeingPercy15.jpg|Percy and Toby File:BeingPercy16.jpg File:BeingPercy17.jpg File:BeingPercy18.jpg File:BeingPercy19.jpg|The Maithwaite stationmaster File:BeingPercy20.jpg|Percy enters Maron File:BeingPercy21.jpg|Percy and Alicia Botti File:BeingPercy22.jpg File:BeingPercy23.jpg File:BeingPercy24.jpg File:BeingPercy25.jpg File:BeingPercy26.jpg File:BeingPercy27.jpg File:BeingPercy28.jpg File:BeingPercy29.jpg File:BeingPercy30.jpg|The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:BeingPercy31.jpg File:BeingPercy32.jpg File:BeingPercy33.jpg File:BeingPercy34.jpg File:BeingPercy35.jpg File:BeingPercy37.jpg|Percy and the Fat Controller File:BeingPercy38.jpg File:BeingPercy39.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)1.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)2.jpg|Gordon File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)3.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)4.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)5.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)6.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)7.jpg File:BeingPercy(magazinestory)8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes